


What Makes A Good Man?

by forallthatwefought



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bar fights, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, VLAD LIVES, but i just HAD to write something for this pairing, but the fic itself will be pretty long i think, expect short chapters for this fic, im so nervous, these two kill me, wow my first fic ever, wow wow this is really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forallthatwefought/pseuds/forallthatwefought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wasn't planning on running into a familiar person when he walked into Josie's one night. However, things don't typically go as we plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Matt walked into Josie's, he certainly wasn't expecting to run straight into a bar fight. What he was expecting even less, however, was the familiar heartbeat of one the brawlers. Trying to pinpoint exactly who it was, his suspicions were confirmed when the man spoke.

“Come on, ублюдок, is that the best you can do? You are weakling!”

Matt tensed upon hearing the familiar voice of the Russian. Vladimir. He maneuvered carefully around the fighting men, not wanting to be hit with a stray punch. After arriving at the bar safely, he sat down and ordered a drink. Listening to the fight happening not a few feet away from him, his mind began to race. _That’s definitely Vladimir...but how is he here? How could he have survived on his own?_

He was broken out of his reverie when he noticed a distinct lack of the sound of flesh making contact with flesh. He could tell Vladimir’s heartbeat was still pounding hard, while the other one was slowing down. _I guess Vlad’s opponent is down for the count._

He finished off his drink and was about to order another one when Vladimir took the seat next to him. He could smell the scent of copper on the man, and wasn’t very surprised to find it was more of his opponent’s blood than his own. He knew what Vladimir was like. Matt turned his head toward Vladimir, and the man snorted.

“What are you looking at, симпатичный мальчик?”

Matt huffed, he didn’t know Russian, but that sounded like an insult.  
“Nothing. I’m blind.”  
He didn’t know how he thought Vladimir would react, but the laughter that resounded never even crossed his mind.

“Blind, hm? Lucky you.”

Matt raised an eyebrow at that, in what way was being blind lucky? Vladimir could obviously tell his confusion at the statement, and wasted no time in explaining.

“You could fuck anyone and not having to worry about how they look.”

He was suddenly glad he didn’t have the chance to order another drink, because if he had, he most likely would have choked on it just then. He gaped at Vladimir for a moment, before regaining his composure and smirking at the Russian. “Actually, I’m pretty good at telling if people are attractive or not.”

Vladimir’s heart rate quickened a bit at that, and Matt heard the shuffle of clothing and felt the increase of body heat that indicated Vlad had leaned closer.

“Oh really? Tell me, прекрасный, how do I look?”

“You’re...okay” Matt lied. He thought Vladimir looked way better than ‘okay’, but he wasn’t going to tell the man that, especially not one who was supposed to be his enemy. Were they still enemies? With Fisk gone, and all the other Russians dead, what did Vladimir have? Matt was brought out of his thoughts again when Vladimir made an offended noise.

“‘Okay?’ You are more blind than I thought.” He made a dismissive gesture towards Matt. “Better your skills, because I am more than ‘okay’, fool.”

Matt chuckled and shook his head. “My ‘skills’ are pretty good, but if you say so.” Matt paused. “Would you mind telling me what time it is?”

He heard Vladimir take out his phone to check.

“We are nearing 1 AM.”

Matt sighed and started fishing money out of his pocket. “I’d better get going then.” He placed his money on the counter and grabbed his cane. As he stood up, Vladimir grabbed his wrist. Matt tensed, wondering if Vlad had somehow figured out his identity. He didn’t want to have to fight him here. He couldn’t sense any anger from the Russian, but there was a tension there. Then the man loosened his grip, but did not let go.

“Wait. I did not get your name, what it it?”

Matt relaxed and pondered whether he should tell him his name. He thought about it, and realized if Vladimir had been causing trouble he would have found out about it sooner.  
“My name’s Matt.”

Vlad smiled and fully released his grip. “I am Vladimir. You may go now, симпатичный мальчик. I hope to see you again.”

There were those words again. He wished he knew Russian so he could tell if he was being insulted or not. He started walking out of the bar, stepping around the guy that was still out cold on the floor. _Vladimir must have hit him pretty hard._

When he got outside, the cold air chilling Matt and making him shiver, the whole reality of what happened suddenly hit him. He stopped dead in his tracks, realizing _wow, I just had a friendly conversation with a man who tried to kill me, has killed people, and is supposed to be dead himself._ He laughed somewhat maniacally and ran a hand through his hair. “Oh man, I need another drink. Or five.” He continued on his way home, however, wondering how things would be the next time he ran into Vlad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ублюдок - bastard  
> симпатичный мальчик - pretty boy  
> прекрасный - lovely


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt comes home to find someone in his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to publish this chapter. I had trouble with it. Thank you for all the kind comments!

The next time Matt saw Vladimir was just as unexpected as the first. It was late at night and Matt was returning home from work. When he got to his apartment however, he froze. The door was broken open and he could sense someone inside. A million thoughts rushed through his head, he wondered if someone had figured out his identity, and if his friends were safe. Preparing himself for a fight, he walked inside, and all the tension leaked out of him as he realized the sole intruder was asleep on the couch. He walked closer cautiously, and recognized the fiery figure as Vladimir. This only raised more questions. _What is he doing on my couch? I feel I should be more worried than I am._ Matt could tell Vlad had been drinking heavily from the potent scent of alcohol on him. Although the sight of the Russian crime lord sleeping on his couch was amusing, if not concerning, Matt knew he had to wake him up and get some answers out of him. He grabbed Vladimir’s shoulder and shook him, jostling the man awake. Vladimir sat up rapidly, ending up crashing his head right into Matt’s, who had been leaning over him. Vladimir started cursing profusely in Russian while rubbing his head. Vladimir looked at Matt, his heartbeat speeding up as recognition dawned on him. However, he was tense.

 “Симпатичный мальчик. Что вы делаете в моей квартире?”

Matt stopped rubbing his own head and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“What? I don’t speak Russian.”

Vladimir just seemed irritated at that and took a while to answer. Matt supposed maybe he was too drunk to translate his thoughts to English properly.

“I said, you idiot American... what are you doing in my apartment?” Vlad slurred out.

At that Matt scoffed and shook his head.

“Actually, you’re in my apartment.”

Vladimir shifted nervously and gave an embarrassed chuckle.

“Huh. I guess I am more drunk than I thought.”

Matt crossed his arms and said exasperatedly “Yeah, considering you broke open my door to get in and then passed out on my couch, you definitely were not thinking clearly. How did you not even notice this wasn’t your apartment? And since when have you even lived in the same building?”

Vladimir shrugged “Like you said, I would not have been thinking clearly. Что я и хотел … And I moved in a week ago. I did not know you lived in same building. Ясчастливый человек.”

Matt didn’t bother asking for a translation of the Russian and just sighed. “I could call the cops you know.” _I **should** call the cops._  

Vladimir smirked and crossed his arms, leaning back into the couch. “But you will not.”

Annoyed at the Russian’s boldness, Matt huffed. “How do you know I won’t?”

“Because you do not seem the type.” Vlad replied matter-of-factly.

Feeling defeated, Matt sighed and rubbed his temple. “You’re right. I won’t call the police. But you’re still an intruder in my house and I think it’s best if you left now. Also, you’re paying for my door.”

Standing up, Vlad yawned and stretched. “Your couch is shit.”

Matt rolled his eyes and gestured to the door. “Thank you for your input, now please be on your way.”

The Russian man snorted and waved dismissively at Matt. “Yes, yes, I am going. Stop having a stick up your ass.” He stumbled towards the door and turned around one last time to look at Matt. He felt him looking at him hungrily, like a wolf looks at it’s prey. The spike of arousal Matt felt at that was both unexpected and unwanted. Vlad smiled as if he could tell Matt’s thoughts. “Goodbye, сексуальный мужчина .” He then turned back around and walked out. Matt could hear him stride down the hall and enter his own apartment, hitting his foot on something and cursing loudly before he went to his room.

Falling down onto his own couch, Matt let out a shaky breath. “Well, that was unexpected.” He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back. The apartment smelled of alcohol and Vladimir. Matt found he liked it. He liked it _a lot_. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. _I can not be developing feelings for Vladimir. Yes, he’s attractive but...he’s not a good man._ Shaking his head, he got up and decided to try and get some sleep in. Also, Vladimir was right. His couch is shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Симпатичный мальчик. Что вы делаете в моей квартире? - Pretty boy. What are you doing in my apartment?
> 
> Что я и хотел … - Which is what I wanted...
> 
> Ясчастливый человек. - I am a lucky man.
> 
> сексуальный мужчина - sexy man


End file.
